heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lizard
"The Lizard" is the twenty-eighth chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, Ethan Mars undertakes the third (and arguably, the most brutal) of the five trials that he has to complete in order to save his son Shaun. Description The chapter begins with an aerial view of Ethan's car driving to an empty apartment. He walks into the building, the entire interior of which seems to be burnt. Ethan notices several new porcelain lizards on the floor, out of place in the burned apartment. Ethan tries shaking the porcelain figures; in one of them he hears a rattling noise and breaks it. A key flies out of the figure. Ethan uses the key to unlock a door at the end of the hallway, which has a lizard painted on it. He walks inside and finds a table with another computer-like device that will guide him through the challenge. Ethan presses the play button on the device, which tells him that "has five minutes to cut off the last section of one of his fingers in front of the camera." Doing so will reward him with another chip for his cell phone. Walkthrough Transcript Naming This trial is named "The Lizard" probably because of certain lizards' ability to lose limbs/body parts and survive or even re-grow the lost limb. Trophies * Gold Finger – Cut off your finger using axe, knife or pliers & disinfect or cauterize the wound. * Butcher – Cut your finger using a saw or scissor. * Trial Master – Completing this trial successfully contributes toward earning this trophy. Trivia * David Cage said that this event was also taken from his real life, because he once cut his finger. He did not state whether he cut it off or not, but it can be seen on his pictures. * Cauterizing and disinfecting the wound, drinking the whiskey, and biting down on the wood do not result in less injury to Ethan (though the cauterization and disinfectant earn a trophy). They are simply there to lessen Ethan's pain and assuage the player's guilt. * That said, the fastest way to complete the chapter whilst doing the trial (if you're not interested in or already got those trophies, and perhaps if you want to hear the authentic unmitigated screams) is to go pick up the saw embedded in the wall and cut the finger. Go under the table right away, and the chapter will end after that cutscene. * If Ethan takes three or four drinks of whiskey, the screen will become blurry and he will use different, quieter screams after his finger is cut off. (This may also depend on the tool used.) * It is possible to use either the disinfectant or the iron rod on Ethan's wound after his finger is cut off. It is, however, impossible to do both. * Pascal Langdale, Ethan's voice actor, has been widely praised for his acting in this chapter for mimicking pain very realistically. * In real life, Ethan's finger would likely spurt blood out continuously without the iron rod to cauterize it. * If Ethan chooses not to cut off his finger, he will later be shot in the shoulder by a cop while escaping the apartment. To avoid getting shot by the police, he must cut off his finger. * If Ethan doesn't cut off his finger and then fails to successfully escape (which can be done by moving the box in front of the window then standing around waiting for the cops to enter), he will not get shot. * A glitch can occur in this chapter in which Ethan’s head will start to spin while he is sitting at the table with his chosen tool; it will spin around continuously, going into his neck and turning upside down at some points. Videos de:Die Eidechse Lizard, The Lizard, The Lizard, The Lizard, The Lizard, The